The Exchange
by Operative CG16
Summary: Blackthorne and Gallagher, the sibling spy schools, do an exchange. What will happen? How will the students react? Zammie moments, limited bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my second story. I'm continuing with the mysterious Chameleon theme because so many of you liked 'Chameleon!'. Cammie will be just as awesome and yes, she will fly a plane. Limited language, but not too bad. Zammie moments later, following similarly to the book.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan, code name The Chameleon. I'm 16 and I go to the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. We are _not_ snobs. We're spies. I'm the best spy-in-training in my school. And the world. But I don't like to brag.

Anyway, my roommates, Bex, Liz, and Macey, were with me in Sublevel One. Our Cove-Ops teacher, Joe Solomon, had just walked in. He went behind his chair and leaned on the back.

"Ladies, you will have a sub today. Abby,"

My aunt strutted in and took her place next to Joe.

Oh, you're probably wondering why I just called Mr. Solomon by his first name. I think I should explain. Joe is my godfather. He was my father's best friend. My dad is MIA by the way. He's probably dead.

"Hey girls, Squirt." Abby waved two fingers.

"Hi Abby," all the girls said.

"So why is Abby teaching today?" Bex asked.

"Because I have an errand to run. Ms. Morgan, follow me."

Joe left the room, with me closely behind without hesitation. He led me to my mother's office. My mother is Rachel Morgan, Headmistress of Gallagher. Joe knocked.

"Come in," my mother called.

We entered and Mom gestured for me to sit. I did.

"Cammie, Joe is going on a short mission today,"

"And I would like you accompany me," Joe finished.

I was shocked. Joe wanted me, to go on a mission, with him! I mean I understood, I am the best.

"It has nothing to do with your abilities Cam."

"So it's about what exactly?"

"I just thought it would be a fun activity with your godfather."

"Oh, cool."

"So you'll go?"

"I have a choice?"

"Point taken."

"Get ready, we leave in an hour."

I ran up to my room and changed into casual clothes.

Joe was waiting for me by the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You bet.

I said bye to Mom and found Joe leaning against a stairway that led up into a plane. He stepped aside and held out his hand in a 'ladies first' gesture. I bounded up the stairs and sat down in a very comfy chair of the private jet. Joe looked at me strangely.

"I thought you would want to be in the cockpit with me, but if you don't..." he trailed off.

I jumped up.

"Really?"

"Of course, who else is gonna help me fly?"

I was practically squealing. And yes, I know how to fly a plane. Weird isn't it? 16 year old girl piloting a private jet? But I'm a spy. Weird is normal.

I sprinted after Joe and took the passenger seat. Joe would be taking us off and landing. What? I can't be perfect at _everything._

Once we were in the air I asked,

"So, what exactly are we doing?"

"Well, you probably don't know this but there is a boy spy school."

My mouth gaped open. Joe smirked.

"I thought so. Anyway, 15 of them are coming to Gallagher on an exchange."

"Oh, so we're picking them up?"

"Yep."

"Cool. But where?"

"Blackthorne."

10 minutes later Joe let me take over. It was awesome. I loved flying. After awhile he dozed off. The silence wasn't bad. I liked it. It let me think.

I woke him up 30 minutes before it was time to land. He retook control and landed us safely on the ground. Then we got a limo and drove the Blackthorne.

Let me tell a little about Blackthorne. It's cover was a detention center for troubled boys. It looked a prison. And it was hidden in the mountains.

At the front gate, Joe flashed an ID card and it opened. When we got the doors, they opened to reveal a short, balding man.

"Hello Dr. Steve," Joe said.

"Ah, Solomon, excellent! And who might this be?"

"I'm Cammie," I said, holding out my hand. "Joe's my godfather."

"Oh excellent! Now come, the boys are waiting."

'Dr. Steve' led us through the school and to a lounge where 15 boys sat, all with suitcases at their feet. They greeted Joe but when they saw me, they froze. I waved and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Solomon," they chanted like robots.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Cammie."

"Hi," I said.

"Uh, hi."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Grab your bags and let's go," Joe started. "We don't want to be late. Cammie, will you show them to the plane? I have to talk to Dr. Steve for a moment."

"Sure thing Joe."

All the boys gasped.

"What?"

"You called him Joe."

"So?"

They all just starred at me.

"Whatever." I started to lead them to the plane.

They followed, reluctantly.

I walked up the stairs and stood at the front of the plane like a flight attendant. The boys filed in.

"Put your things into the overhead compartments. You may sit where you like."

They all shuffled around, trying to sit near friends.

When it was over, I continued talking.

"Okay, now it's time for introductions. We will start with you and go to the left," I instructed, pointing to a boy in the front row.

"Um, okay. I'm Nick."

"I'm Henry."

"Jason."

"Drake."

They went on until there was only three left.

"I'm Jonas."

"I'm Grant."

"And I'm Zach," said the last one, smirking.

"Okay,"

Just then Joe appeared in the door. He smiled.

"So I take you know everything about them now?"

"Yep."

"What?" screamed Grant.

"Yeah. Anderson, Newman, Goode."

I went on identifying their last names. When I was done, they were silent. Joe laughed.

"Nice one. Now come on, take your seat, we have to take off."

Joe disappeared into the cockpit.

"Where are you gonna sit? There's no more seats."

"Oh, I'm not sitting with you."

Then I turned and followed Joe, leaving the boys' shocked faces behind me.

**Will update later today or tomorrow. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zach's POV

Dr. Steve had called the 15 of us into the foyer. He explained that we would be going to the Gallagher Academy, the all girls spy school. At first we we're shocked. A girls school? Whoa. Then we got excited. Are any of them hot? I guess we'll find out soon. Hey, don't hate, we're teenage boys, what do you expect?. Dr. Steve told us to go get packed for the rest of the semester and meet him in the lounge.

An hour later we were all ready to go.

I was wondering how we would get there when I heard a door being closed. Soon enough Joe Solomon (call him Mr. Solomon if you want to live) walked in the door.

"Hello Mr. Solomon," we chanted.

Then I noticed a girl had walked in behind him. The other boys quickly did too.

She looked about our age. She hung back like she wanted to disappear. She had beautiful sapphire eyes and medium dirty blonde hair. She looked almost 5'10 and she was really *cough hot cough*.

Mr. Solomon stepped forward.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Cammie."

The girl waved. "Hi."

There was a chorus of 'hi's' and 'hello's' and 'hey's'.

'Grab your bags and let's go, we don't want to be late," Mr. Solomon said.

Then he turned to 'Cammie'.

"Cammie, will you show them to the plane? I have to talk to Dr. Steve for a moment."

"Sure thing Joe," she responded.

We all gasped. Oh please don't let her die, I prayed.

"What?"

"You called him Joe," Grant, one of my best friends said.

"So?"

We were silent.

"Whatever."

I heard Mr. Solomon chuckle as we followed her outside. When we got to the plane, she strutted up the stairs without hesitation. Inside, she stood at the front like a flight attendant. We continued standing, awaiting instructions.

"Put your things in the overhead compartments. You may sit where you like."

Grant, Jonas (my other best friend), and I grabbed seats in the back. Once everyone was seated, she continued talking.

"Okay, so now it's time for introductions. We will start with you and go left," she said, pointing to Nick.

"Um, okay. I'm Nick," he replied.

"I'm Henry."

"Jason."

"Drake."

Boys kept rattling of their names until it got to Grant.

"I'm Grant."

"I'm Jonas."

"And I'm Zach," I said, smirking.

Her face remained blank.

"Okay,"

Mr. Solomon suddenly walked in.

"So I take it you know everything about them now?" he asked Cammie.

"Yep."

"What?" screamed Grant.

I was shocked too. How could this girl know everything about us when we just introduced ourselves?

"Yeah, Newman, Anderson, Goode."

She said every boy's last name. She got it all right. When she was done, Mr. Solomon laughed. Wait, _laughed_? Okay, who was this chick?

"Nice one. Now come on, take your seat, we have to take off," he said and went inside the cockpit.

Then I noticed there wasn't anymore seats.

"Where are you going to sit? There aren't anymore seats?" I asked.

She just smirked, MY smirk, said, "Oh, I'm not sitting with you," and turned on her heal to follow Mr. Solomon.

A couple of minutes after we had taken off, the PA came on.

"Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Next stop, the Gallagher Academy! You may also use any electronics now."

It was Cammie's voice. I smiled. Mr. Solomon probably let her make the announcement.

Grant and I played on the new I-Phone that Jonas modified and hooked me up with. 30 Minutes later the PA came on again.

"You are now free to move around the cabin. I will alert you of any turbulence." Again, it was Cammie.

I wanted to talk to Mr. Solomon, so I unbuckled my seat belt and walked to the door of the cockpit. I knocked.

"Come in," Cammie called.

I entered to find Mr. Solomon in his seat, arms bent at a weird angle and head lulled to the side. Was he asleep? I moved forward and say Cammie with her hands on the controls and a headset on. This girl was flying the freaking plane!

"What are doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why the hell are _you_ flying this plane?"

"Joe was tired. Isn't Joey cute when he's sleeping?"

I was shocked. Not only was she flying a private freaking jet, but she called Mr. Solomon Joey and was still alive.

"You're alive."

"Should I not be? Here sit," she said gesturing to the empty seat behind her.

I sat down.

"You called him Joey and you're still alive."

"Yeah I can do stuff like that-,"

Apparently Mr. Solomon wasn't fully asleep because he cut her off.

"And if any one of you boys do, be prepared to skydive without a parachute."

I gulped and Cammie laughed.

"Oh, and Mr. Goode, Cammie here has been able to fly since she was 12."

My jaw dropped.

"Not commercially," Cammie added. "Just...trips...like these."

I was about to say something when the plane shook.

"Buckle up," she warned. I did.

Cammie pressed a button on her headset and spoke.

"Boys, we are experiencing a bit of turbulence. Please remain in your seats until further notice."

She flew with expertise. Navigating us through the bumps until it was over.

"All clear," she announced.

Mr. Solomon was completely out now. I know because she pinched his cheek and he didn't break her arm off.

"So how do you know Solomon?"

"He's the Cove-Ops teacher at Gallagher. And my godfather."

Whoa, did not see that coming.

"So that's why he's so nice to you."

"Yep. Hey, what's your code name?"

"Shadow, yours?"

"Classified."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Who said anything about fair. You gave yours up on your own free will, I didn't make you."

Damn, she had a good point.

"Whatever, I gotta go back, bye."

"See ya."

When I was back with Grant and Jonas, they bombarded me with questions.

"Hold up, slow down. First, she's flying the plane! Second, she's Mr. Solomon's goddaughter. Third, she called him Joey and pinched his cheek. And she still has her arm!"

That shut them up real quick. They were thinking.

"We gotta find out more about her," Jonas concluded.

"I agree," Grant said.

"All we know is her first name. Maybe we'll find out more when we get there."

"Yeah."

I slept for an hour until once again Cammie's voice came on the speakers.

"We will be landing shortly. Please turn off all electronics and buckle up, thank you!"

"Well, Gallagher here we come," I said.

**Will update hopefully soon. Until then, stay shiny.(None of you will get that unless you know what Firefly is).**


	4. Chapter 4

Zach's POV

We had all fastened our seat belts and began to feel the plane descend to the ground. We landed with a bump. We headed to baggage claim. I found myself starring at Cammie as she waited for us to get everything. I was starting to like her. She was really cute. Once we had all our bags, we walked to the parking lot where a limo-ish bus sat waiting. We got on and Mr. Solomon took the wheel, much to my relief. I almost got over the flying part, but if Cammie could drive this thing, agh!

While we drove, Cammie narrated the trip

"Welcome to Roseville Virginia! Home of the not so famous and not so liked Gallagher Academy!"

"What do you mean 'not so liked'?" I asked.

She smiled.

"You'll see if we go into town. You'll get the _Gallagher Glare. _Anyway, that's the movie theater, and that's the diner. Oh! There's the gazebo and the," she faltered. "pharmacy."

Mr. Solomon put his hand on her shoulder momentarily. What up with the pharmacy? Did it bring back bad memories? That's it. I _have_ to find out more about this girl.

Cammie's POV

I woke Joe up in time to land. At baggage claim I could feel stares and I caught Zach looking at me from the corner of my eye. I have to admit, he's kind of hot. His smirk though, that'll take some getting used to. In the parking lot, the Gallagher limo-bus was waiting. As Joe drove, I took the liberty to tell the boys a little about the town. I pointed out the theater, the diner, the gazebo, and the... pharmacy. It was Josh's dad's place. He was supposed to take over when he was old enough. Thinking about made me sad, but I quickly covered it up with a smile.

"And here we are!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I got of the bus and led the boys through the doors. At the Grand Hall, I motioned for them to wait and walked inside. I went straight up to the podium and cleared my throat. I had everyone's attention now.

"Sisters, I would like to introduce you to some guests we will be having here with us for the rest of the semester. Come on in boys."

The doors opened dramatically and the boys walked down the center isle. I gestured for them to come up to me and they did.

"Introduce yourselves and sit at the empty table," I whispered before taking my seat alongside Bex.

The girls were still frozen in shock when the boys began saying their names into the microphone. When they were done, thankfully everyone could move again. As the boys sat down and my mother went into some long, boring speech about the greatness of this exchange, Zach winked at me. I smiled back, keeping my emotions to myself.

_Oh god,_ I thought, _this is going to be one hell of a semester._

**I think I'm pretty much done with this story. I'm sorry if you wanted it to continue but I think this is the perfect place to end. If you really must read more, it's up for adoption. Just send me a private message or review if you are so I know and can check it out. Have fun and stay shiny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I have read your reviews and because soooooo many of you really want me to continue the story, I will. How much do you love me? Review and let's find out. Just remember, I'm doing this for you, my readers, and you only.**

**Luv ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Zach's POV

I winked at Cammie before I sat down. She looked away with a roll of her eyes. I felt a little disappointed, she was really cute. Mr. Solomon eyed me and I guess he saw me wink. I hoped I hadn't gotten on his bad side, he was a very scary guy, especially when protecting things, like his goddaughter for example.

After we ate and settled into our rooms, Jonas and I went to the library to do a search on Cammie. We found...

Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Not a single spec of information about this girl.

I exhaled loudly.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything about her!"

"I know! It's like she's a ghost!"

"Not a ghost boys, just a spy. A very, very good spy."

We whipped around to see Cammie coming out of the shadows. She turned to leave but stopped for a moment to call,

"If you want to find more about me, think like spies, not cops. I mean Google guys, really? And I'm sure you can find what you're looking for, with help from...certain...people."

Then she left, leaving us with our mouths hanging open.

"Um,"

"Wow,"

"I know,"

"Did she?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow,"

We headed back to our room to tell Grant what we found.

"What did she mean by 'certain' people?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know. 'Think like spies'?" I quoted.

"She's good, man. She's good." Grant said.

We nodded. Then all the sudden, an idea popped into my head. Certain people...

"Her friends!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Her friends! Certain people... That's gotta be people who know her well. Her friends, those girls she was sitting with, who better to ask?"

"Dude, that's brilliant!" Grant agreed.

"Now we just have to get them to talk to us."

"Please, piece of cake. How hard can it be?"

I wish we'd known how wrong we were.

Cammie's POV

I was walking back from the library after talking to the boys feeling very good. That was really fun. They were so surprised! They're faces! Oh, you had to be there. I knew they were trying to find out more about me. But really, Google-ing me? Really? They're spies, gosh. The least they could do is hack the CIA, which I knew Jonas could easily do.

I had given them a reasonable hint. I knew -and hoped- they would figure it out. (No I don't like them, but I would just feel sorry for them if they failed. Failing is not good for a spy.) Asking my friends, that should have been the first thing to come to mind before using a computer.

When I reached my suite, I told my roommates all about it. Liz looked insulted that someone used Google, Bex was still laughing from when I described their faces, and Macey was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I know why you did that."

"Enlighten me."

"You like Zach."

"What?!"

"You like Zach."

"I do not! And why would you assume Zach?"

"One, he's the cutest. Two, he winked at you at dinner. And three, you do things like that when you like someone."

"'When I like someone'? How would you know what I do and what could you possibly support your claim with?"

"Josh."

"Grrrrrrr."

She smirked because she knew she got me.

"So, you admit it."

"I don't like him!"

"Yes you do. And he likes you too."

"He does?"

"Why would you care, you don't like him."

Damn you Macey.

"I don't care. It's just, I don't know."

"Whatever."

We got ready for bed and went to sleep.

I dreamed that I was running. I was in a black leather trim suit, my shoes were knee high, black leather heels. I was 100% positive they were painful to run in, so I was glad it was a dream. I was running through a forest. Someone was chasing me. I couldn't see who it was. There was no sound except for laughter. It was feminine, definitely a woman. It was cold and empty. I kept trying to get away. I was so close. But then a hand grabbed my arm. All I could see was what touched me, the shadows covered the face. I pulled and struggled and cried and screamed. I couldn't get away. The woman said something I couldn't make out. She was starting to come forward. I could almost see her face. Just when she was about to appear, I woke up. Bex was shaking me.

"Cammie! Cammie wake up!"

"I- I'm up."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

She eyed me and I insisted that she go back to bed. She reluctantly agreed.

At breakfast I was still a little shaken. My mother looked at me and I motioned to her that I wanted to talk to her after we ate. She nodded.

I met her in her office. We sat on one of the leather couches and I told her about my dream. She stroked my hair and assured me that everything would be okay, that it was just a dream. I leaned into her shoulder and she hugged me. We spent the morning together before classes started. I was just about to leave when she said,

"If that really did happen, you know, I'm positive you would get out of it."

I smiled and said that I knew, it was just a dream, I shouldn't let it affect me.

She smiled back and told me to get going. I hugged her one last time and went to my first class. Bex was smiling at me evily. I was scared. That look meant something was up. I chose to ignore it, (big mistake), and listened to Mr. Smith's lecture.

Zach's POV

Cammie was acting weird at breakfast this morning. I was going to go talk to her, see what was wrong, but she disappeared with her mom before I could get up the nerve. I was bummed but then I thought, _Perfect opportunity to talk to her friends without her around!_

I told Grant and Jonas the plan and we headed over to the girls.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Are you Cammie's friends?"

"_No_, we're her roommates but we're not friends," said the one with black hair.

I held up my hands in surrender.

"Just making sure. Anyway, can we talk to you?"

"Aren't you already?" asked the tough looking one.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." This was harder than I thought. "I'm Zach, this is Grant and Jonas."

"I'm Bex. This is Macey and Liz."

"We wanted to talk to you about Cammie."

"Well you've finally figured it out. Not bad boys, not bad." Bex mumbled.

I decided to let that pass so there wasn't any fighting.

"We just wanted to get to know a little bit about her, that's all."

"Well, her name is Cammie, her mom is headmistress, as you probably figured out, her last name is Morgan, she has sapphire eyes, dirty blonde hair, she is thew best spy here, and her code name is... oh wait, we can't tell you."

"You just told us everything we already know."

"So?"

"Yeah, you didn't say anything new."

"Okay, well now I'm saying new."

"Oh, well, guys?" Macey asked, turning to Bex and Liz.

"Yeah go ahead." Liz said.

"So, she..."


	7. Chapter 7

Previously...

_"So, she..."_

Zach's POV

I'm kind of freaking out right now. I wonder what Macey is going to say. It could be anything. We know absolutely nothing about this girl. Being unprepared is bad for a spy. I just hope I'm ready to learn who Cammie Morgan really is.

"So, she really likes peanut M&M's. They are like her weakness. Her favorite color is green, she loves Lara Croft, Jason Bourne, and the Avengers. She used to live in DC before..." she trailed off.

"Before what?" Jonas asked.

"That we would need permission from Cammie to tell you."

"But,"

"No buts, this is serious. For that kind of information, we need clearance from her," Bex said.

They told us more about her likes and dislikes, always avoiding whatever subject they couldn't tell us. My mind wandered thinking about what it could be.

Tortured by terrorists? Mission gone wrong? Mom got hurt? She got hurt?

Then it occurred to me, she never talked about a dad.

"Where's her dad?"

Bex looked at me sadly.

"Classified."

I sighed. I should just ask Cammie. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. I'll ask her in class.

Breakfasts ended and we headed for class. Cammie came in and sat down next to Bex. She smiled devilishly and Cammie looked scared but waved it off. I wonder what that was about. Maybe because that told us about her.

After class I walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi."

"So, we talked to Bex, Liz, and Macey this morning."

"Did you now."

"Yeah, they were very helpful in getting to know you."

"I can assure you, you know nothing about me."

"Maybe we should change that," I said, leaning against the wall in front her.

"Um, yeah maybe."

"So, when do you want to get together?"

She stared at me.

"Um, sorry, wrong choice of words."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, uh, how about, would you like to get your girls and I'll bring Grant and Jonas and we can go to the library after classes?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

I smiled. "Good."

"See ya later."

"Bye."

I told Jonas and Grant in the next class.

"Cool man."

"Nice."

I thought so. But I couldn't help but think about how it sounded like I'd asked her out and when she seemed to think that was horrible idea. I was a little bit crushed. I was hoping one day I really could ask her out, but if she doesn't like me, what's the point? I sighed and waited for class to end.

Cammie's POV

I was leaving class when Zach fall into step beside me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

He told about how my roommates told them about me and I said they didn't know a thing. Then he said he thought that should change. When I heard him, my heart fluttered a bit. No, no, no, no! I can't like him! Not possible. And then he seemed to be asking me out! So, being the super spy I am, I pretended I didn't care and he said the completely wrong thing. But, being the super spy I am, I couldn't help but notice his eyes dropped when I did. Maybe he did like me. I had to find out.

We made plans to meet after classes were over and I ran to tell the girls.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"You like Zach."

"There is no law you have to tell them anything."

"Yes. Maybe. I know."

"Wait wait wait. Did you say maybe?" Macey asked.

I shrugged and nodded.

"Omg! Cammie! He so likes you too! I have to get him to ask you out!"

"Macey! Calm down. I doesn't really matter."

"Of course it do-"

I cut her off with a glare.

"Spoilsport."

The rest of the day was pretty normal. It was uneventful and boring. Finally class ended and we headed to the library. The boys weren't there yet so we grabbed a large table and waited for them. They arrived and we sat in silence for a minute.

I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything. About your life, your family, what happened after DC?"

"Um okay. I go to my grandparents over the summer, I have one aunt, Abigail Cameron, and,"

"Wait! Abigail Cameron is your aunt?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Uh-huh, so anyway, you know my mom and my godfather,"

"What about your father?" Zach asked.

I frowned. My friends looked at me. Bex looked ready to punch him in the face.

"Bex,"

"Cammie he-"

"I know, it's okay, he didn't know."

"I didn't know what?"

"My dad, he- he's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"He went MIA when I was six."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"No."

"Oh."

That pretty much ended that conversation.

"So, anything else you wan to know?"

"No, I think we're good."

"Okay. Is other something you want to do?"

"Um, no. Maybe we should just go to bed."

"Yeah."

We got up from the table and turned to leave. I was trailing behind Liz when Zach called me back. Macey winked at me and left us alone.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your dad."

"Its okay, you didn't know."

"But I do now and I'm really sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it's not and I want you to know that."

"Well then, thank you."

"No problem, anytime."

I smiled, turned to leave, and heard,

"Oh, and Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh, heard we get to go into town on Saturday and I was um, wondering if you wanted to do something?"

I stored at him in shock. Did he just ask me out? Like, for real?

I smiled really big.

"I would love that."

He grinned.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then."

I sprinted up to my room and sat on my bed, facing y roommates, I and a lot to tell them.

Zachs POV

I called Cammie back because I wanted to apologize about her dad. I was really sorry.

A girl named Tina told me we were going into own this weekend and I thought that was he perfect time to spend time with Cammie. She was saying everything was fine and I believed her, but I still felt bad. I was trying to get up my nerve when she turned to leave. It's now or never.

"Oh and Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

I told how I learned we got to go into town and then I asked her if she wanted to hang out with me and she just looked at me. I held my breath and watched her. What if she said no? That would be horrible. Then she smiled really wide.

"I would love that."

I grinned with an internal, Yes!

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then."

Then she sprinted back to her suite, presumably. I ran back to mine and burst through the door. I had a lot to tell my roommates.

**AN: Really sorry but I'm done with this story, it's the end. I hate those words too but if I don't stop now this will turn into a twenty chapter story, which is not something I want so I'm terribly sorry but I have to end this. I love you, I really do, please don't hate me for this.**

**Until next time, stay shiny.**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, so here's the deal. I have gotten like one question for chameleon q&a. Literally, like one freaking question! So I have a proposal for you. You send in at least 10 more questions by the end of the month, that's 4/30, April thirtieth! I will finish this story. Ya know how I said like two more chapters and never updated? Well if I get 10 more questions, I'll do it, for real. It might even be more than two chapters. I guess I just feel really guilty for not updating and I'm mad that no ones sending in questions. I mean, I know I hate when people just stop so I feel really bad cuz I promised myself I would never do that and did so yeah... Send in questions and get new chapters! Rules r on my blog/story Attention, go now!**

**Luv,**

**CG16**


	9. Chapter 9

Congratulations! You did it! So, I will now be continuing Exchange! Yeah! I won't be able to update both SAB and Exchange for two weeks because of the school play. I'm super busy! You have no idea! Anyway, wish me luck (break a leg)! Were doing the Little Mermaid! Its gonna be so awesome! I'll get back as soon as I can!

Luv,

CG16


	10. Chapter 10

**So I just changed my username! Hope you like it, I do, I think I'm gonna change it like every 6 months or so just to be different. So review and tell me what you think! Also, I won't be updating until the Monday of the week after next week because I have my school play so I'll be back ASAP!**

**Luv,**

**Operative CG16**


	11. Chapter 11

**You're going to hate me but at this point I don't really care. I'm not going to be updating for awhile. I'm sorry but I'm having some big family problems and I just can't worry about this right now. I'm sorry its been like a month and now its going to be more. I truly am sorry and I want you to know I love you all but this just isn't a good time for me. If anyone wants to adopt S.A.B or Exchange that's fine with me. Just send a PM or review. I will still check my email and updates but I can't write anything at the moment. I'm so so sorry.**

**Luv,**

**Operative CG16**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pppppllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee don't hate me! I'm so sorry this is like the 5th AN in a row but I have goode news! cammieandzach is adopting Exchange! I will be finishing it on my own just not now. I can't think of anything and I'm starting high school so I've been super busy. My computer sucks and its so hard to update (it takes 20 min to start up and another 20 to pull up Chrome) so I'll probs update when I get my new one before school starts. But, becuz I feel so bad I'm gonna do a little filler chapter right now OK? I'm really sorry please just hold on a little bit longer, don't give up on me!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

After the tortuous interrogation session from my roommates I finally spilled what Zach and I talked about.

''OMG he totally asked you out!"

''You said yes right?"

''I'm doing your makeup, no arguing."

''Whatever guys I'm tired I'm going to bed.''

''Nite.''

''G-nite.''

Nite Nite.''

* * *

I woke to sun streaming through the window. I yawned, stretched, and opened my eyes to find three faces inches away from mine.

''Ahhhhhh!''

I jumped and fell out of bed.

''OMG Cam I'm so sorry!"

''Oopsie daisies!"

''Shower now!"

Guess who said what.

I was shoved into the bathroom and tossed in the shower.

I got out and was immediately attacked with make up and clothes. 3 horrid hours I was finally pronounced ready and was released from the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I was amazed. I looked awesome!

The whole class was gathered in the foyer. I found Zach and covered his eyes with my hands.

''I'm ready.'' I whispered in his ear.

He removed my hands and turned, smirking. When he saw me his jaw dropped.

''Do I look OK?"

''You look amazing!"

''Thanks,'' I said, blushing.

He grabbed my hand and led me out the doors. We walked along the sidewalk, the wind gently making my hair flow around my face. We walked for what seemed like hours, just holding hands, not talking.

We finally stopped at a bench in the park. He sat and pulled me next to him and wrapped an arm around me.

''This is nice,'' he finally said, breaking the silence.

''Yeah, it is,'' I agreed.

''Its really pretty.''

''Yeah, it is.''

''Not as pretty as you.''

''Yeah i- wait what?"

''I said 'not as pretty as you'.''

I blushed. ''Um, thank you.''

''Gallagher Girl, look at me.''

I did.

He put a finger under my chin, holding me there.

''You are amazing, beautiful, funny, everything I could ever want.''

I stared at him, stunned.

''And just so you know, I'm going to kiss you now.'' **(AN: my fav line from CMH only changed a little bit)**

Before I could react he placed his lips on mine.

Let me tell you, this was not just a kiss. This was an amazing, earth shattering, mind blowing kiss. It was nothing compared to what I felt with Josh.

We pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other.

''That was...amazing.''

''I-..." I couldn't finish.

''We should get back.''

''Yeah...''

We walked back hand in hand. We went up the stairs and stopped at my door. Just as I was going to open the door he pulled me back at the last second. He pecked me on the lips and smiled.

''Bye Cam.''

''Bye.''

I walked in and sank downward on my bed, exhausted. My roommates entered one by one as their dates brought them back.

None of us got any sleep that night because we were up all night talking about our dates and what happened and laughing and squealing and just having fun getting some girl time.

* * *

**Well I hope that satisfies u for now. And don't forget to look out for cammieandzach to continue with her own version. Thanks to cammieandzach for giving me a little more time to update and best of luck with all ur stories, I know ull do great!**


End file.
